The Shippers List!
by InuVampireChan
Summary: The Shippers List! Rewritten! Yugi and Yami are the stars of the popular TV show Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugi discovers the Yu-Gi-Oh shippers list and start to discuss it. Some feelings arise…. What could happen?


Inu: Right OKAY! I am rewriting this because there were a lot of mistakes and it was all driving me insane! So, here is the new version and I hope you enjoy it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_The Shippers List!_

* * *

"AND ACTION!" Takashi Kazuki, our director called waving his hand at us from the chair he sat in behind the camera people.

I looked in front of me to my co-star and watched as the green light start to slowly circle around him. I waited a moment as he, Yami, stared down at the ground miserably, pretending to be depressed. I saw from the corner of my eye one of the script people wave his hand, signaling it was my time to move.

I rushed behind Yami and placed the palms of my hands on his back, pushing him a little more roughly then necessary to knock him to the side. I stood in the middle of the circle; the Seal of Orichalcos clear on my forehead, glowing to match his own.

Yami spun around and stared at me wide eyed. "Aibou?" A small and sad smile came onto my face as he took a step forward, his senses returning as he realized what was going on and he started to panic. If I really was Yugi, his mind would probably be saying right now, 'He does still care.' But I am not, I am just his actor and I knew this was all not real. I mentally scolded myself, to be a good actor you had to act as if you were the character, get it together Yugi!

"AIBOU!" Yami shouted and that was my queue to finally say something.

I let a few fake tears run down my cheeks as I responded confidently and yet with a little bit of fear in my voice, I was losing my soul after all. "I trust you, Mou Hitori no Boku."

"CUT!" Kazuki yelled as he walked over to us. I turned to him and Yami walked over to stand beside me. I looked up and smiled to him before looking back over to Kazuki. "Great job out there guys! I could really sense the emotion and that's what we want, it's what pulls the watchers in."

I smiled on the outside but rolled my eyes mentally. He was lecturing us on acting again. I loved Kazuki don't get me wrong, but we knew what we were doing, we were professionals after all. Once he was done with his lecture I looked over to Yami and grinned. "You seemed really emotional out there Yami! It almost felt real, great job!" I complimented and he looked down to me, smiling.

"I could say the same about you Aibou; it feels like you really wanted to save me. Although you pushed me a little harder than necessary, you're lucky I had good balance or I would have fell flat on my face and screwed up the scene."

I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "Gotta make the scene real right?" Yami chuckled and I said goodbye before heading in the direction of my trailer. I was done for the day and so was Yami. The next scenes they were doing had to do later in the series, Yami's twin Egyptian brother Atem was going to be the one playing the Pharaoh, or Yami in the past. He was perfect because he was Yami's twin, but he inherited their father's Egyptian skin color so he had sun kissed skin.

I knew all of this because Yami and Atem were mine and my brother's childhood friends. Like Yami and Atem I had a twin, Heba, who looked just like me but his skin color was tan because of our father. My real name is Hikari Yugi Moto but I preferred to be called Yugi, the fact that it was the same as the character I play, is just a coincident. Yami and Atem Sennen have the same situation as me the fact that there names are the same as the characters they play, was just a coincident.

I finished taking off the plaster they called makeup before heading into my bedroom to chance my clothes from the Domino school Uniform to a pair of leather pants, a T-Shirt, and a Yu-Gi-Oh hoodie.

I walked out of the room and blinked when there was knock on my trailer door. I walked over to it and opened it, blinking at my other friend Jonouchi Katsuya. On the set he played Yugi's best friend Joey Wheeler. "Jou-Kun? I thought your scene was next?" I asked moving aside to let the man in.

Joy quickly got into the trailer and walked over to the table, taking a seat. I moved inside and sat across from him, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Our scene was next but the _pharaoh_ said he needed a break."

I laughed and shook my head at the nickname. The other cast started calling Atem 'Pharaoh' when he started acting like one. Apparently Marik and Bakura were the ones to start it. That didn't surprise me and I didn't doubt it, they were always trouble makers.

"Where are the others then?" I asked getting up and walking to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of water and tossed another one to Jonouchi who easily caught it. I sat back down and opened the bottle, taking a sip of it as Jonouchi spoke.

"Well, Rich boy is in his trailer saying, and I quote; "When he stops acting like a pharaoh, then come and get me"." I laughed at that and Jonouchi smirked before he continued. "Bakura took Ryou out for Coffee… or more like dragged him…." He mumbled the last part and I shook my head. Bakura needed to just tell Ryou he had a crush on him already. I knew Ryou liked him back and was only confused by Bakura's Bi-polarness. I mean one minute the man acted nice and protective of him and the next he was picking on the poor boy, it would confuse anyone.

"And then Marik and Malik…. Um…. Your probably don't want to know what they're doing." I blinked and then shivered at the thought. Marik and Malik were in love with each other. And when they were not on the set, you could find them in Malik's trailer, doing something. I walked into Malik's trailer once to get him for our scene, never happened again. I was STILL scarred from it.

"So Jou-kun, not that I am not excited to see you, but what are you doing here? You could very well be called to the set at any second. You know, once the _pharaoh_ is done being himself." I laughed at that and Joey smirked before stretching and pointing to his car parked outside my trailer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to ditch this boring place and join me on the train of excitement and adventure, you know the mall." I laughed again at that and shook my head. Jonouchi knew I hated shopping but I never gave up the chance to find some new duel monster cards and look for some new books at the books stores. Once great thing that came from this show, mine, Yami, Atem's and Heba's love of duel monsters. We all realized that we really enjoyed playing the game and played it in our spare time whenever we can.

"You sure we can escape? Security really enjoys stalking us since… the incident." I shivered at the memory. It was simple, I was out by myself to go to the arcade when I was jumped. The guy tried to get my pants off but was ripped off of me before he got the chance. Yami had saved me that day and since then, he has been really protective of me and so has security. I never did ask how he got there or knew where I was come to think of it, I just tried to block out the images of that whole day.

"Sure I do it all the time." Jonouchi responded and I nodded my head, why not? I got nothing better to do today anyway.

Jonouchi and I walked out of the trailer and over to Jonouchi's convertible. We got into the car and Jonouchi took the back way out of the studio. We soon reached the mall and I headed into the book store. I headed over to the Manga and smiled when I found Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. I picked it up and flipped through it, smiling when I found the scene we did today.

I read the book and what happened later, picturing how it would look when Yami and I acted it out. I finished the book and closed it, turning around to ask Jonouchi where he wanted to go, only to find the man gone. I looked around and tilted my head, walking around the store. "Jou-Kun?" I called but didn't get a response. I sighed and walked to the entrance of the store only to collide into someone who was walking into the store. I blinked and looked to the purple haired girl I had knocked down. For once, someone was shorter than me! "S-Sorry I should have been watching where I was going." I apologized as I offered a hand to help her up.

She took it and I pulled her off the ground. "It's fine do- Hey! Aren't you the person who plays Yugi Moto!" She asked as I let her hand go. I smiled and nodded my head sheepishly; glad to meet a fan who wasn't screaming there head off or trying to strip me. That happened one time, it was terrifying.

"This is so awesome! You play Yugi perfectly and I should know I have watched all the episodes and read the Manga! My name is Cassie! It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl responded and I took her hand she held out, shaking it.

"T-thank y-you. Also it is a pleasure to meet you to." I responded as I let her hand go. The compliments were nice but they made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? You did seem kind of lost when I ran into you." She asked and I nodded my head.

"Ya I am alright, just kinda lost a friend of mine." I responded looking around for said bond. When I get my hands on him I am going to lecture his head off.

"Want help in finding him?" I blinked and looked back over to her. I thought she wanted to go to the store?

"You sure? I thought you were going into the book store to look for something." I asked and she giggled before grabbing my hand and dragging me in the direction of the food cort. Now that I thought about it, checking where the food is was probably the best place to start to look for Jonouchi. Like Joey he was a bottomless pit, which is one of the reasons he was perfect to play Joey. I really wonder where they put all of that food…

"Just going to get something for my fanfiction." Cassie responded and I nodded my head before blinking out of my thoughts when I heard a word I didn't recognize.

I looked over to her and tilted my head to the side. "What is fanfiction?"

Cassie hummed in thought as if trying to think of a way to answer my question. "Unofficial and unlicensed fictional stories about celebrities or fictional characters written by fans or otakus." She responded and I blinked, processing this.

"What shows or people do your write about?" I asked as we entered the food court. I headed to the area where Wendy's was, knowing that was Jonouchi's favorite place to eat at the mall.

Cassie shifted nervously next to me and looked down to her feet. "Your show actually." She mumbled but I had heard it and a dark blush started to spread over my cheeks. I spotted Jonouchi and headed toward him, mumbling out a response to the girl.

"R-really?"

She instantly perked up and nodded her head excitedly. "Yup! I tipically write Puzzleshipping! It is my favorite pairing."

"Puzzleshipping?" I asked once we reached Jonouchi who, at my question, snapped his head over to me a smirk forming on his face.

"Come on Yug! You have to know what Puzzleshipping is. It is after all the most shipped pairing on the shippers list." He responded and I became even more confused. _Shippers List?_What on earth was that? I shook my head and Jonouchi laughed at me.

"Hey! Jonouchi Katsuya! My name is Cassie it's a pleasure to meet you!" Jonouchi blinked and looked over to Cassie smirking.

"Check it out! I have a fan!" He laughed and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. I laughed as she blushed darkly and struggled to get out of Jonouchi's hold. She finally succeeded and punched him in the arm.

"How the Ra does Kaiba put up with out!" She exclaimed thowing her hands up in the air. I clutched my sides laughing as a dark blush dusted over Jonouchi's cheeks at the mention of his rival and crush.

Cassie glanced at her watch and pouted before looking over to us. "Sorry guys but I gotta head out, it was great meeting you! Tell the other boys I said Hi!"

I nodded to her and she headed out of the food court as Jonouchi walked over to the lady he called that his food was ready. He grabbed it and motioned for me to follow him over to a table. We sat down and Jonouchi started to munch on his food, me taking a fry every once and a while and nibbling on it.

"So Jou, what is the shippers list?" I finally asked and Jonouchi took a sip of his drink before answering me.

"The shippers list is a list of all the pairings in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. Some of them are downright crazy known as crack pairings. They consist of characters who hate each other or never met. Other pairings are canon or pretty close to being plausible, with a little work."

I nodded my head, blushing slightly as I asked the question that has been bugging me, but considering the name I had a pretty good idea of who it was. "So… what is the one she mentioned?"

"Puzzleshipping?" Jonouchi asked for clarification and I nodded my head. "Puzzleshipping is the pairing between you and Yami.

I knew it. I could tell from the name. But that didn't stop the bright blush from covering my cheeks at the mention of me being paired with Yami. "What other pairings are there?" I asked hoping the distraction would make the blush on my cheeks go away.

"I will only mention the main ones since there are so many it would take me forever." Jonouchi answered and I nodded my head, a little shocked there were that many. "There is tendershipping which is the pairing between Bakura and Ryou."

"Why tender?" I asked and Jonouchi smirked.

"It is named that because in order for them to work Bakura would have to be extremely tender with Ryou in order for their relationship to work." He answered and I nodded my head in agreement to this. Ryou was a really soft person so in order for anyone to date him they would have to be sweet; it makes me even more curious as to how they characterize him in a story…

"What others?" I asked and Jonouchi hummed in thought.

"Well there is one for Marik and Malik its called bronzeshipping, and it's named that because they have bronze colored skin."

"What about you? What is the main pairing for you?" I asked seeing as he mentioned most of our friends but him.

Jonouchi blushed and I knew this was going to be good. "Ah…. Um…." He mumbled and I laughed. Either he was paired with someone embarrassing or someone he liked. At that thought I smirked and leaned in close to him, whispering.

"What did they pair you with Kaiba?"

I picked up another fry and Jonouchi sighed before nodding his head. "Yes they did."

"What is it called?" I asked putting the fry in my mouth and eating it as Jonouchi blushed even more before hanging his head.

"Puppyshipping."

I blinked and chocked on my fry, hitting my chest before grabbing Jonouchi's drink and drinking it. Once I was done chocking I looked up to the laughing Jonouchi. I tilted my head to one side and gave him a confused look. "Why?"

Jonouchi sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "It's called Puppyshipping because if Kaiba's fondness for calling my character an abundant of insulting names that include variations of 'Dog' and 'Puppy'."

"He does enjoy doing that… even off set." I laugh at that remembering the time when they were in a heated argument about that off of the set. It took Yami, Atem, Kazuki, Bakura, Marik and Heba to hold them back and stop the fight. I half expected there to be blood drawn that day.

"Any other interesting pairings?" I asked and Jonouchi hummed in thought before he nodded his head.

"Yes actually, there is a pairing for your brother and Atem." I blinked at that and my jaw dropped. Heba wasn't even a character on the show!

"What is it?" I asked after getting over my shock.

"Egyptianshipping, it was created by a fan. It is named because both Atem and Heba are of Egyptian heritage and sometimes they use him as your past life in Egypt." I nodded my head at this and stood up with Jonouchi. We walked over to the garbage can and Jonouchi tossed it away before we headed to the exit.

"Maybe you should show Yami the shippers list." Jonouchi suggested and I nodded my head. It would be funny to see Yami's reaction to some of the pairings. Jonouchi parked the car in front of my trailer and I hopped out of it just as Kazuki walked over and grabbed Jonouchi by the ear, yanking him out of the car.

"Ah! AH! Kazuki! What the hell!" Jonouchi shouted and Kazuki started to drag him away.

"We have been waiting an HOUR for you! Atem has been ready to practice the scene and what happens? You're not around! I-"

I closed the trailer door, cutting off the arguing as Kazuki drags Jonouchi off toward the set. I had warned him he could have been needed at any second but the man never listens to me. I shook my head laughing as I headed over to the table and took out my lap top. I placed it on the counter and turned it on before logging on and then opening Mozilla firefox.

I goggled and shippers list and found out there were other lists for different fandoms. He opened the Yu-Gi-Oh one and read through it, shivering at some of the ones listed. I couldn't believe they even paired me with my brother! That was downright just wrong! I was even more shocked when I saw they paired Yami with his brother. I shivered and shook my head before opening a sight for fanfiction. I looked up Puzzleshipping and came across a story called _Puzzle Love_.

* * *

_Yugi sat on his bed while caressing the smooth surface of the millennium puzzle. He sighed as his thoughts wondered back to his Mou Hitori No Boku._

"_Yugi?"_

_Yugi looked up and his eyes lock with crimson beauty._

"_Y-Yami! H-How long h-have you been there?"_

_Yami smirked. "Long enough, Aibou. What were you thinking?" He asked winking flirtishly._

_Yugi sighed and blushed heavily. "Mou hitori no boku, I-I have something to tell you."_

_Yami sat next to Yugi and put his arm around his neck, his attitude turning very seriously. "You can tell me anything, Aibou."_

_Yugi looked at the floor. "Y-Yami, I-I lo-"_

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on my trailer door snapped me away from the story. "Coming!" I called as I closed my computer and stood up from the table. I walked over to the door and opening it smiling and blushing slightly at the sight of my best friend. "Hey Yami, come on inside."

"Hey Aibou, what are you up to?" Yami asked walking into the trailer and over to the table. He sat down and I walked over to the counter, pouring some hot water into a couple of cups before adding the tea packages. I stirred them and added a bit of sugar to his cup before adding a lot to mine. What? I had a sweet tooth.

Once I was done I walked back over to the table and placed the cup in front of Yami. He smiled and thanked me before sipping it. I then answered the question he had asked me. "Jou-kun told me something interesting today and so I was looking it up."

Yami gave me a curious look at that, tilting his head to one side. "What is it that he told you?"

I blushed and looked down to my tea, stirring the spoon in it. "Have you heard of the shippers list Yami?"

Yami hummed in thought making me look up to him as his head tilted to one side, a cute habit of his he adopted when he was confused or deep in thought. I did it to but when he did it, it was just adorable. I shook my head surprised at my own thoughts as a blush spread over my cheeks.

"I think I have heard of something like that. Why?" He answered me finally. I sighed and started to explain to him the shippers list and the purpose behind it. Yami listened intensely to every word I spoke and I couldn't help but smile at that. He always was a great listener it was one of his many amazing qualities.

Once I finished and filled him in on a couple of pairings, Yami burst out into laughter making me smile. I absolutely loved the sound of his laugh. "Really!? Puppyshipping!? I can't imagine Seto in a relationship, let alone with the mutt!"

"Then how shocked would you be if I told you Jonouchi has feelings for Seto?" I asked and Yami's jaw dropped open as his eyes widened. He attempted to speak, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. It made me laugh, my arms wrapping around my sides as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Really!? How can he like someone so… so… so cold!?" He asked in astonishment and I shrugged my shoulders, not quite understanding it myself.

"Seto is not that bad once you get to know him." I answered though and Yami shrugged. Him and Seto had this rivalry thing going on. They were cousins and grew up together though so it did make sense. They also seemed to have this mutual dislike of each other.

"So who did they pair me with?"

I blushed my mind automatically going to the story I was reading about him and me. I looked back down to my tea and mumbled his answer. "A lot of people."

"Like?" Yami pressed and I sighed.

"Marik and Bakura."

Yami shivered. "Really!? They've paired me with the two psychos!? I would reather claw my eyes down slowly then date one of them."

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. "Um... Actually, they also paired you with Seto."

"He's my cousin!" Yami exclaimed and I laughed again before saying one that I knew would make him cringe. "And your brother Atem."

Yami's jaw dropped again before his face scrunched up in disgust. "That is disgusting." He answered and I nodded my head in agreement. "I love my brother, but not like that. Definitely not like that." Ue shivered again and I laughed.

"I know, they paired me with Heba and called it Amethystshipping." I shivered and Yami smiled, leaning forward on the table.

"Because of your eyes?" He asked in a gentle whisper and I nodded my head, my eyes gazing into his crimson. They were an amazing color and I always felt as if I could get lost in them.

"Yugi, you're avoiding telling me something, I can see it in your eyes. Be honest, what have you been thinking about?" He asked and I looked down to the table again, shifting uncomfortably. He could always read me like I was a book. It never bother me though, sometimes I loved it because it made me feel so close to him.

I blushed heavily and mumbled the answer he wanted. After all, I could never lie to Yami.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Yami asked leaning closer to me and I could feel my blush darken even more.

"Me! They also paired you with me." I said louder looking up into Yami's shocked eyes. "They called it Puzzleshipping."

Yami blinked rapidly and stared me, his eyes widening every second. "R-really?"

I blushed and looked away from Yami, no longer being able to look him in the eyes. "Yami? Are you okay?"

Yami coughed to hide his embarrassment and stood up. "I see… Ah… um… I'll just see you tomorrow, Yugi." He said and quickly walked to the door and out it.

I watched his retreating back and sighed. "That didn't go too well." I mumbled and grabbed the computer, tuning toward me. I looked back to the fanfiction he was reading and sighed. "I hope he is not mad." I couldn't stand if Yami was mad at me. He was the most important person to me.

I opened the window of the website again and read the rest of the fanfiction story.

* * *

"_I-I Lo-Love You, Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said and looked at Yami._

_Yami stiffened and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Yugi… But I don't feel the same way." Yami retreated to the puzzle and Yugi collapsed on the bed sobbing and brokenhearted._

'_He probably hates me now! What have I done? I shouldn't have told him!' Yugi cried harder. 'I'm too weak. He doesn't see anything on me that he liked. '_

"_I'm sorry, Mou Hitori No Boku."_

_~FIN~_

* * *

I gapped at the computer, staring at it in complete shock. This was the most depressing thing I have ever read! I closed the computer and stared down at it, my thoughts wandering to Yami. The way he reacted when I told him what the fans did in all honesty, broke my heart. I wasn't sure why but it almost felt like he rejected me when he acted like that.

'What if all of this, being paired with me, disgusts Yami?' The thought once again stabbed at my heart and I felt tears brim my eyes. I clenched my hands in my lap and tried to keep them from falling as I continued to think on his reaction. 'What if Yami hates me and all of this makes things awkward between us?' At the thought of my best friend hating me, I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I jumped up from my chair and ran out of the trailer, tears pouring down my cheeks as I stopped in front of Yami's trailer and knocked on the door. He meant the world to me and if he hated me, I didn't know what I would do; I had to know if he did hate me.

The door opened and Yami stood there confused and slightly panicked when he noticed the tears running down my cheeks. I lowered my head and rubbed my eyes, disgusted with myself for crying but I couldn't stop the tears. "Ya-Yami, d-do you h-hate me n-now?" I sobbed out, chocking on my words.

Yami's eyes widened and he grabbed my wrist, yanking me into the trailer and wrapping his arms around me. He closed the door behind us and moved his arms around my waist and rubbed my back soothingly as he whispered to me.

"Yugi, my Aibou, my Hikari, what on earth would give you that idea? I could never hate you not even if my life depended on it." He hugged me tighter and I snuggling into him, burying my head in his chest and sniffling.

"B-but yo-you quickly left when I told you that the fans paired you with me. I figured that you were disgusted or mad at me." I sniffled, mumbling out into his shirt and Yami sighed. He pulled back and cupped my cheeks in his hands, lifting my head to look at him. He brushed his fingers against my cheeks to wipe away my tears.

"That's not it, Yugi. I'm sorry for giving you wrong interpretation when I left."

I nodded and tilted my head to the side, feeling slightly better that things weren't awkward and Yami didn't hate me or was degusted with me. "What was wrong then?" I asked and Yami sighed, looking away from me.

"I-I-I was afraid that I might do or say something that would make you hate me."

I looked at him in confusion and tilted my head to the side. "Yami, I could never hate you."It was the truth, I would sooner hate a puppy then I would hate Yami… and I love puppies.

"Sure… you're saying that now but if you find out the truth you will probably hate me." He mumbled and I shook my head.

"Yami? What's wrong? You never act like this." I pointed out and Yami sighed again. He was doing that a lot tonight I noticed.

"Yugi, I have something I need to tell you." Yami said sitting on the couch.

I sat next to him and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him to me in a tight hug. "Yami, what is it? You can tell me anything." I said gently rubbing his back as I tried to calm him down.

Yami stiffened at the embrace slightly but I soon felt him relax before pulling away slightly and looking me in the eyes. "Yugi, Aibou… I-I…"

The sound of knocking broke the moment and the both of us groaned before Yami looked to the door and growled. "Who is it!?"

"Geez Yami! Glad to see you to _brother!_" Atem retorted and I couldn't help but laugh at that. Yami however rolled his eyes before sighing and walking over to the trailer door. He opened it and talked to his brother, in a more gentle tone this time.

"What do you want Atem?"

"Have you seen Yugi? Heba is looking for him."

I sighed at that and stood up, walking over to the door to stand next to Yami. Atem looked over to me and smiled. "I am right here Atem, what does Heba want?"

"He wants to talk." Atem answered and I arched a brow at him.

"About?" I pressed and Atem shrugged. At that moments I instantly knew it was important. Atem and Heba told each other everything and if Heba didn't tell Atem and instead sought me out, I knew it was extremely important.

I nodded my head to him and looked over to Yami, smiling at him. "Can we continue this tomorrow? I really want to know what it was that you had to tell me."

Yami nodded my head and I left him with Atem, heading back to my trailer with a lighter heart. I opened the door seeing as it was already unlocked and spotted Heba at the table, sipping a cup of tea. I sat across from him and tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to start the conversation.

"Hey Yugi, I see Atem found you." He commented finally and I nodded my head, taking the other cup of tea he held out to me.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Heba?" I asked as I raised the glass to my lips and sipped it. I quickly took it away and scrunched up my nose at how bitter it was. I placed it on the table and took the sugar, pouring a lot into it. Heba may have a sweet tooth as well, but it was not as strong as mine.

He wrinkled his own nose at the amount of sugar I poured into my cup and I couldn't help but laugh at the look. He sighed picked up a list and slid it over to me. I looked down to it and noticed it was a copy of that damned shippers list but with Egyptianshipping circled. I stared at it for a second before looking up to my blushing brother and then back down to the list. That was when it all clicked. "Heba… do you… um… like Atem?" I asked carefully not wanting to anger my brother; the boy was after all a ticking time bomb. He really needed to get control of his anger.

Heba blushed even more and nodded his head before groaning and dropping it onto the table. "What do I do, Yugi?"

I smiled sympathetically and shook my head. "Tell him, Heba."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?"

"Love is a risk Heba. You have to try and take the risk or you will spend the rest of your life regretting and wondering what could have happened if you told him." I answered and blushed slightly as mu thought wonders back to Yami once again.

Heba smiled and then smirked seeming to notice my train of thought. "Speaking from experience, brother?"

I blushed deeper and shook my head. "I don't know." I honestly didn't. I wasn't sure how I felt about Yami; I knew I cared about him but how much did I?

"Yugi, how do you feel about Yami? What do you think of him?" Heba asked

My brows furrowed. How did he know it was Yami? Was I that obvious!? What if Yami knew?! I pushed those thoughts away and thought for a moment about his question. "Well… he is very kind and I consider him one of my closest friends. I also love to see him smile because he has a beautiful smile." I blushed realizing that I voiced out what I was thinking about Yami. I didn't mean to do that I was just trying to organize my thoughts.

Heba's smirk widened. "You're in LOVE with him! No… not only love, it's deeper than that!"

My eyes widened and I looked down to my tear. "Do you think so? I didn't even notice it." I mumbled. Sure I didn't notice but I thought about it. Yami was after all everything to me and I cared so much about him that I wouldn't know what to do without him. My eyes widened as it all started to click into place and made sense. "Holy Ra…. I am in love with my best friend…" I whispered dropping my head onto the table.

"You have to tell him, Yugi!" Heba exclaimed.

"Heba, do you know what time is it? It's really late now. Besides I can't go to Yami's trailer and disturbed him at one a.m. in the morning just only to tell that _I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM_ which he would probably hate to hear." I mumbled the last part feeling my heart break at the thought of Yami rejecting me.

"Believe me, Yugi. He won't hate it." Heba said getting up from the table and walking over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

I shook my head frantically and pulled away from Heba's grasp. "No, no... I-I can't."

Heba sighed in defeat. "Then you will do it later. Because if you don't tell him, I will." Heba threatened and I nodded, the last thing I wanted was for Heba to tell him."Fine, you win."

I walked Heba out before going to my room and stripping to my pajamas. I then crawled into bed and my thoughts drifted to Yami. 'Will this go alright? Ra I hope so.'

-Morning-

Me and the others were gathered for today's skit. We were going to do the beach skit. Me and Yami stood on the edge of the beach watching the warriors return to their world. I was extremely nerves and it was affecting my performance I could tell. No longer being able to take this anymore I decided to take the skit into my own hands and turned to Yami, my Yami.

"Yami?" I said and Yami turned to me with confusion in his eyes, he clearly saying to me; 'This is not a part of the script Yugi.'

I smiled and walked forward wrapping my arms around Yami's neck. I looked into his eyes wondering if this was going to be okay, not seeing him pull away I smiled crash my lips against his in a bruising kiss.

There were several gasps from the crowd as well as a few cheers. I even heard a few people, mainly Marik, Jonouchi, Seto and Bakura saying, "Finally!"

Yami got over his initial shock and nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance and taking control of the kiss. I felt butterflies appear in my stomach at that and gasped. Yami took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I felt a moan escape my throat at the action and Yami smirked before sucking on my tongue, making me moan even more and my face darken in a blush so red that I probably looked like the sun. Eventually we ran out of air, and were forced to part. I stared into Yami's eyes, feeling a lot more confident about this when I noticed him smiling and his crimson eyes filled with affection, understanding, and… love.

I cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly at Yami. "Yami, I-I love you."

Yami smiled widely even more and he pecked me on the lips. When he pulled back his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. "I love you too, Yugi. My Aibou, forever and always."

There were few squeals and cheers of congratulations, Jonouchi's yells being the loudest. It snapped us out of the moment and we turned to look to everyone just as Kazuki sighed and yelled, "CUT!"

I squeaked and hid my face in Yami's chest making him laugh and tighten his arms around me.

"You know… I could probably make more money if I turned this into a Yaoi show." Kazuki mumbled in thought.

Yami smirked and motioned to me. "I don't have a problem with that."

Kazuki sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can see that." He then walked away to give it more thought.

Heba ran up to us and I wiggled out of Yami's hold making said man pout. My brother rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. "Told you, he wouldn't mind."

I smirked. "Ya'. Now it's Jou's turn to tell Seto and yours to tell Atem about your feelings."

Heba's eyes widened. "Jou likes Seto!?"

I nodded and Heba ran off to confront Jonouchi about this. I instantly felt bad for the man but then again, not really. Jonouchi really needed to tell Seto already I knew the man liked him back. A thought then hit me and I looked up at Yami. "Hey! What were you trying to tell me yesterday before we were interrupted?"

Yami smirked. "I love you. That's what I wanted to tell you."

He then lowered his lips to kiss me again and I felt as happy as I could be.

* * *

Inu: "Kazuki would make more money if it was a Yaoi I bet."

Yugi: "Your mind thinks so weird."

Inu: "What I would buy the whole series if it was a Yaoi!"

Yugi: Sighs and shakes head. "We hope you like the one-shot rewrite! Review please!"


End file.
